Leaf (Pokémon)
Leaf, also known as Green '('Blue in Japan), is the female protagonist of the Generation I remakes, Pokémon Fire Red and Leaf Green, and a character in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!. Her rival in FireRed and LeafGreen is Blue. Her male counterpart is Red. Green from the manga Poké''mon Adventures'' is based on her. Appearance Leaf is a young girl with brown hair and brown eyes. FireRed and LeafGreen She wears a white hat with a red Poké Ball logo. Leaf wears a sleeveless, teal shirt, a pair of black sweatbands on her arms, a red skirt, long blue socks and athletic shoes, with a red stripe. Also, Leaf is seen with a yellow trainer bag, sometimes with the VS Seeker attached to it. Let's Go Pikachu and Eevee She wears a black and blue dress with matching blue shorts, and shoes of the same color. Her sweatbands are white colored. Personality In FireRed and LeafGreen, Leaf does not have any distinct personality, much like other player characters from the core series games. In Let's Go Pikachu and Eevee, Leaf, unlike Red, is an enthusiastic girl and always wants to win, never content with defeat, but respects her opponents and tries to give the best of herself. In the Games FireRed & LeafGreen Leaf is a young girl from Pallet Town. The local Pokémon expert, Professor Oak, stops her from leaving town one day, saying that she needs a Pokémon for her protection. Upon doing this, Oak takes her to his lab and allows Leaf to choose one of three starter Pokémon, along with his grandson and her rival Blue. After spending some time with her Pokémon, and returning to Pallet Town, Professor Oak gives both her and Blue a Pokédex so that they can fill it with information on Pokémon. This is the start of Leaf's Pokémon journey throughout the Kanto region. Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! She appears as a non-playable character in this game, under the name Green, like her manga counterpart. Her appearance is similar to the prototype female character that was supposed to appear in Pokémon Red and Green. In the manga Leaf has a counterpart named Green (Blue in Japan), who is based on the prototype female character. During her childhood, she was kidnapped by Ho-Oh and met and became close with Silver, who was also kidnapped by Ho-Oh. After they escaped, Green and Silver separated from each other in Johto, and while Green traveled to Kanto, Silver remained in Johto. Green later stole a Squirtle from Prof. Oak's Lab, and nicknamed him "Blasty". Green makes her debut in Wartortle Wars, when she stole Red's badges. She later got a Pokedex from Prof. Oak after he defeated her in the Indigo Plateau. She later appeared in the Yellow arc and in the Crystal arc. Since the FireRed & LeafGreen arc, she has a new outfit, which is Leaf's outfit in the games. Green also appeared with her new outfit in the Emerald arc and in the Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc alongside Red. Gallery FireRed LeafGreen Leaf.png|Leaf in Pokémon FireRed & LeafGreen 460px-Green_Adventures.png|Green, Leaf's manga counterpart (new design) VPySiDl.png|Green in the Red, Green & Blue arc Sun Moon Leaf.png|Leaf in Pokémon Sun & Moon (fan artwork) VSGreen_PE.png|Leaf (a.k.a. Green) battle sprite in Let's Go Pikachu! & Let's Go Eevee!. Trivia *In the Generation I games Red & Green, Leaf, then known as the prototype female character, was supposed to appear in the games, but the idea was scrapped. **However, in the manga, she had a counterpart based on her named Green (Blue in Japan). ***Also, in Let's Go Pikachu! and Let's Go Eevee!, she is called Green, like her manga counterpart. *In HeartGold & SoulSilver, even if Lyra is chosen by the player, Leaf will not appear in Mt. Silver; Red will appear instead of her. *Leaf is included by some fans alongside Red and Blue in Alola, or is shown in Alola. However, it is not canon. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, one of Jigglypuff's alternate costumes includes Leaf's hat. In opposition, Pikachu can wear Red's hat. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Pokémon Heroes Category:Mute Category:The Hero Category:Rivals Category:Animal Kindness Category:Manga Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Pure Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Book Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Predecessor Category:Loyal Category:Merciful Category:Selfless Category:Strong-Willed Category:Tricksters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Feminists Category:Stalkers Category:Damsels